1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method of managing content using the same, and more particularly, to an image display device able to communicate with a mobile terminal and a method of managing content stored in the mobile terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image display device displays image information using a screen and a representative example thereof includes a television system for receiving a signal from a base station and displaying an image. Recently, with technological development, it is possible to access the Internet using an image display device such as a television. In addition, the image display device is connected to a mobile/portable terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer by wire or wirelessly so as to achieve data communication between the image display device and the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal is implemented as a multimedia player including functions such as photography and display of photos and playback of moving images, music or moving image files, or reception of games or broadcasts.
By data communication between the image display device and the mobile terminal, information stored in one of the image display device and the mobile terminal may be displayed or stored in the other of the image display device and the mobile terminal. At this time, there is a need for a display method and a content management method, which takes into consideration user convenience in data and content utilization.